Distorted
by jirapat.techachakrit
Summary: Shura was chased, and she received help from a certain purple hair principal.


Distorted

Kirigakure Shura stares blankly at the white ceiling of her personal cell. It has been the tenth night that she was put here, or more likely, agreed to stay here. The smell of freshly brewed coffee floats in the air, following by sounds of footsteps. The redhead looks up, meeting her rosy eyes with a pair of green ones. She scowls and he chuckles, taking steps after steps closing the distance between them. She backs away on the king size bed he had brought her until she reaches the wall, her eyes like a scared animal. Mephisto Pheles sighs, knowing full well he couldn't get close to her even if he wants to. He sets down two mugs of coffee, pushing one of them through the cell's bar then sits down on the floor.

"You know, I can't do anything to you even if I wanted to." He states quietly, not particularly focusing the conversation on her. She glares at him, so he raises up his pink coffee mug and drinks it, avoiding making any eye contact. She refuses to say a word, but slowly making her way towards him and the coffee. His breath hitches as the slightest hint of her scent comes to his consciousness. She looks at him disregardingly and grabs the blue coffee mug, sipping on it. His eyes are predatory but he offers her a gentlemanly smile. She looks at him, her eyes waver for a moment, leaving them in mental silence.

"Have you find out the way?" The words leave her lips as a whisper, filled with an unsustainable regrets and suffers. He looks up from the coffee mug to stares directly into her own eyes.

"Yes, I had indeed found out the way, my dear Shura." He speaks slowly, calmly, and so seriously she fears the next to come.

"Then why don't ya break this damn curse or whatever?" She states matter-of-factly, trying to calm her racing pulse. He snaps his finger and the bars of her cell disappear, showering the luxurious room with warm morning light, and he steps closer.

She cannot help but backs away. He corners her to the middle of the room as she knocks off a purple ceramic vase from a small decorative table. She jumps as the vase crashes with the hard wooden floor. Loosing her footing, she jams her hand down to minimize the effect of falling, resulting in one bloody hand and a certain demon king by her side. She sees his pupils dilate for a moment, but when he blinks, they are gone. He picks her up before she can open her mouth and yell, walking her to the bed. She involuntarily breath in his scent, and swooning with an unappreciative frown. 'He smells too good.'

"I will, after cleaning up the mess you've made, My Lady." He says, lowering her down on to the warm cushion of the bed, making sure she will not hurt herself. He turns back and starts taking his sweet time picking up each shards of vase, both his hands and the shattered pieces covered in her blood.

"Oi, where's yer handy spells clown face. Don't make this all complicate and lets end this-" She cannot believe her own eyes. The gentledemon Memphisto Pheles whose ego cannot be match by any in both Assiah and Gehenna looking at her and shamelessly licking her blood off of each pieces of broken ceramics and then, off of his own hands. He throws his purple gloves away and stalks towards her.

"I don't want to use it." His voice comes out raspy, his eyes now fully dilated. He doesn't bother covering up his eerie grin. She feels the shiver that runs up her spine. Her body shaking uncontrollably, 'what is he doing?'.

"Do you fear me, Shura?" He sits down on the bed with her, watching her. She takes a deep breath, taking in more of his scent. Her breath hitches and her face flushes red.

"No." She says in defeat. He smirks, raising a hand to touches her face. She flinches, but soon pulls her composure together.

"I fear myself." She admits, hoping her voice is too quiet he can't hear it. He takes her in his arms, embracing her with his warmth. She cries silently against his chest as her buries his nose in her hair, stroking the soft fire slowly.

She looks up at him, throwing away the facade she carefully puts up every night he comes to visits her. The cold looks, the disgust stares are replace by appreciative eyes and quivering lips. He can save her, and himself. There is no way out of this mess, and hence he knows how she feels, he feels less guilty.

* * *

><p><p>

Ten nights before.

Shura bursted into the exorcist cram classroom, knocking tables and chairs off. Yukio looked at her unapprovingly.

"Shura-sensei" he said, moving his glasses "this is class time, I would like for you to remain a responsible drunk in your quarter until sober and come teach at your schedule." He finished, ignoring his college first class exorcist.

"That be damn, ya brat! I come to warn y'all that there's a trouble breakdown in the school right now. I need backup, so all ya dumb asses follow me now!" All students looked alert, grabbing their weapons, holy water, and books of chants, but Yukio remained silent, calmly told the class to sat back down to their seats.

"I have not been informed of any breakdown, Shura-sensei." He glanced at her suspiciously through his thick glasses.

"Shaddap four ey-" Before she could finished her sentence, she was tackled down to the ground. Rin hovered over her thin frame rendered her motionless easily while he himself burned up in blue flame.

"Brother!" Yukio and the exwires came rushing, the young doctor pulled out a glass tube filled with holy water. Rin slapped his beloved brother away, the first class exorcist landed ungracefully on the ground with a broken table and his broken ribs. Rin hissed loudly as the other exwires attempt to stop his demonic craze. The boy looked back at the fiery knight he had under him, she squirmed, string to moved her hand. Before she or anyone could gave him another blow of attack, his sharp finger nails dug through her bikini top and soft flesh, tearing them off. Before Shiemi could scream, Rin was pushed, or more likely kicked off of Shura. The blow was so heavy it sent him flying off the window, breaking it on his way out.

The gentledemon principle glared at the classroom before pulling his white coat down to covered Shura bared chest.

"Well, my beloved students. I would like for all of you to leave this room immediately, and go call the nurses will you? Your sensei and his brother will need a lot of padding up." He finished with a toothy grin before picking Shura up.

The students followed up with his order unquestioning, running out of the class to get the nurse for the beaten brothers. Before Mephisto could cast an 'ein zwei drei' he could hear Bon in the distance mumbling about how Rin turned demon without his sword drawn. A good question indeed. But now he had a greater question. Why did this injured redhead exorcist seemed to be drawing him in, reeling him like he was a fish in a pond. Her ragged breathes made him think of her in very many unimaginable ways, in a very ungentlemanly fashion. Regrettably, he casted ein zwei drei and she was in his quarter. He snapped his finger and she was padded up.

Half an hour later Shura woke up on someone else's bed, her hed shot up almost automatically. The darkness did not do any good to her, so she decided to be safe than sorry.

"Devour the eight princess, Slay the Serpent." Her chanting seemed to get a certain someone's attention. He walked in on her silently, gabbing the sword out of her hand.

"Being rash are we? Rest some more now, or you'll rip open your wound." He smirked, snapping his hand and her sword disappear.

"I'll do whatever I want, stupid clown." She pouted, her voice was harsh but with a hint of apology. He laughed, watching her turned red.

"HEY! Who dress my wound!?" She screamed, looking up at him, the back of her mind screaming in was someone else instead.

"Well, that would be me, ofcourse! How can I let a bare chested lady be seen by all those boys?" He stated happily, noting the flush on her face only grew. She jumped on her feet, about to attack him but failed miserably. He cut in her chest wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but made it hard to move.

"And you called yourself a gentle-demon." She huffed in defeat, gently crossing her arms on her chest. His eyes followed and darken. She didn't notice.

"And I am, indeed." His smirk faded away, replace by a straight face as he stepped closer. She looked at him weird, gears turning in her head.

"Ya okay? Ya look kinda...red?" She mentally cursed herself as he brought up his usual facade again. She should've observed him further before reacting.

"Yes, well no. Tell me Shura dear, have you heard of the Demon Fruit?" He stared her down. She took a moment and snapped back to him.

"Ya, I know, a human woman that was born thousands of years ago. She was like, letting lose her pheromones or s'thing? All the demon wanted her. In the end she was eaten tho. What the hell was that question anyway? How's the brats? Oh and the school breakouts..." She looked at him, the gears in her head started turning again. 'Is he trying to say...?' Before she could say another word he closed in. His lips right by her ears.

"Shura dear, The Demon Fruit fell in love with a demon, giving herself to him, and ended up being devoured indeed." Shivered ran down her spine. "But along the way, the scent she let out was...liquid desire for us from Gehenna." She looked at him, all the pieces connected together.

He agreed to used his private space to keep her safe, in her own "cell." He brought her snacks and meals, and coffee and games. He talked to her, but the more he talked the more she asked about the Demon Fruit, about herself. She realized that she will be dead either way, withering away because she cannot sustain the lusts oozing out of her, luring all the demons, or being devoured alive by her loved one. A demon. Falling for demon made her stomach clenched, but worst was that she had to die without having the chance to slay more demon, to use what the old man had taught her.

He had been doing some research, something that might save her from the two options. The intense desire had grown in him. He had always like her fiesty facade, but love the soft vulnerable girl that is within her. He started to feel something for her after the trip to Kyoto, and it only grew as time passed. This isn't good. Falling in love with human was not only rendering him as a weakling but it also hurt too much to see their small life span died away. Falling in love with a demon fruit was another story. As desire consume them he will devour her. He thought about resisting the desire. It was hard, and even harder when he thought other demon will come after her in the same lust-filled attempt.

His libido flares as he heard her voice. She must have woken up, it was dead at night. He doesn't sleep much anyway, so he walked towards her cell. He was granted with the sight of her sleeping on the bed, her back turned to him. He could hear soft mumbling, but she didn't notice his presence here. 'So she's sleep talking.'

It was interesting for someone who was never really asleep to watched someone else sleeping. It wasn't his intention to stared at her, but he couldn't help the warm feeling building up in his stomach. He felt undeniably happy and amused watching her, her back, her long red hair, her sleeping in his cute pink gown. He felt his body turned unbelievably hot when he finally heard what she was saying.

"Mephisto..." It came to his attention that she was dreaming about him. He hovered over the cell, he could feel the stinging pain as he palmed the bars, lacquered in concentrated holy water made to keep any demons away.

"I...love you" She admitted in her sleep. He felt his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to break down this bars, and take her in all the ways he knew and could think of. She suddenly woke up, seeing his grasped on to the bars like it was the last of his long life she jumped, tear ran down her cheeks. She knew her heart and he knew his. They both knew.

She screamed for him to leave and he left. The next morning he visited her with her breakfast she ignored him, when he talked to her she would looked at him in disgust. This kept on until the tenth night where both of them cannot kept on the attraction. Memphisto had wanted to tear down those bars many time so he could be with her, to professed his love to her. He didn't even know that he is capable of such emotion, and so did she.

He walked up to her cell with two mugs of coffee. It is strange for ones to drink coffee at night, but she doesn't seem to care, and nor does he. There is something different tonight. Shura is at her breaking point.

When she asked him if he knew how to save her she was so close, so open, so vulnerable he couldn't help it. So he lied. He lied so he can comfort her, so he can be with her, so he can save himself from this insanity. She cried as she admit herself, she loved him, and he loved her. He was selfish, but he took her in his arms. Letting her cry.

* * *

><p><p>

He watches as her quivering lips seem to closed up on him. Before he knows it, they are kissing. He deepened the kiss as he lift her up, the wound on her hand forgotten. Before she realizes her back was on the bed and he was hovering over her. He took his sweet time torturing her into begging him to take her. He touches her in unimaginable ways, and at last he takes her. He is overcome with the unstoppable urges to make her all his, wanting to devour her whole. His jaw dropped showing his sharp fangs. He came back to consciousness momentarily but back to insanity almost instantly. The fight goes on for a moment before the flushed exorcist touches his face. He looks down at the lover under him, his face distorted, for the first time for good and evil.

"It's alright, don't fight it anymore." She looks up at him, her eyes wary, slightly teary. "Ich liebe dich, Samael." She uses the little german she knows and his real name as she pulls him down to her shoulder. She feels pain as he sinks his fangs on her, threatening to tear it off. Moments pass, he unlatched his jaws and look up at her.

"Shura, Meine liebe. Ich kann nicht...I cannot...I lied." Tears streams down his eyes. The great demon king of Time, crying for a human girl. She nods, telling him she already knows. His grip on her tightens and she feels herself reaching the stars, he grunts, releasing his own burden. His eyes turn completely red as he pins her down, ripping pillows and bed cloth along the way. She knows her end is near, and closes her eyes.

She feels no pain, but numbness. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, he is lapping blood off of her hands, then her neck. She feels like fainting, but she sees his eyes come back to its original green ones. He looks panic, and the world fades away.

Shura feels the white light in her eyes, is this heaven? She never prays to god so she isn't so sure. When she turns, she sees a gloved hand, then an IV on the left arm. She sits up and is greeted by a warm hug and familiar alluring scent. She breathes it in, welcoming the warmth pooling in her stomach this time. She can feel wetness on the back of her neck and doesn't even bother to suppress a chuckle.

"What's so funny." Mephisto looks at her, his eyes red and puffy, his lips pouty.

"You," She laugh, "crying in that ugly gown. How come you are the king of time again?" and is meet with a bruising kiss. She fights for dominance and lose in a tiny margin.

"Fuck" She huffed, "You are good." she mocked frown. He chuckled, loving the way this is going.

He later explains to her that devouring her blood before hand reduces his bloodlust to a certain degree. His potential matches the old man Shirou that she loves. It reminds her of how far he went on supressing Satan from taking over his body before he dies, to save Rin. She realizes how much self control he has that he doesn't devour her, the spilled blood is just one of the explanation of this miracle. After all, them falling in love is a miracle. He does explain how because he doesn't devour her, he will be having so much sexual urges to be with her. She smacks his hands away, trying to hide the smile that threatens to creeps up on her face.


End file.
